


Кровь и аквамарин

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: От себя не спасешься и не убежишь.





	Кровь и аквамарин

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Упиться болью слишком легко. Рецепт до смешного прост — смешать две серии четвертого сезона "Шерлока", композицию Doomsday и великолепный арт http://picua.org/img/2017-01/11/etbycwa5vwknmyx61xzuf1byk.jpg

От­сти­рать кровь слож­но, но ре­аль­но. Го­раз­до труд­нее от­мыть её с собс­твен­ных рук.  
  
Эту прос­тую ис­ти­ну Джон У­от­сон за­поми­на­ет на всю жизнь, про­ща­ясь со сво­им пер­вым па­ци­ен­том в Аф­га­нис­та­не.  
  
Борь­ба за жизнь мо­лодо­го — ему яв­но не боль­ше двад­ца­ти пя­ти — пар­ня длит­ся око­ло вось­ми ча­сов. Но Джон про­иг­ры­ва­ет этот бой, и ру­ки его — по ло­коть в кро­ви.  
  
В пря­мом и пе­ренос­ном смыс­ле.  
  
Ха­лат пос­ле опе­рации Джон выб­ра­сыва­ет, а вот фор­му при­ходит­ся на не­кото­рое вре­мя за­мочить в со­ляном рас­тво­ре. Тот, прав­да вы­еда­ет яр­кость кра­сок, но вмес­те с этим на­чина­ют ис­че­зать и баг­ро­вые пят­на. Под­сохшие баг­ро­вые пят­на, по­хожие на ди­ковин­ные цве­ты. Или на ри­сун­ки ка­кого-то на­чина­юще­го абс­трак­ци­онис­та. Или же на рос­сыпь стран­ных тем­ных звезд на свет­лом не­бос­во­де фор­менной тка­ни.  
  
 _Бред._  
  
Кровь всег­да ос­та­ет­ся кровью, ка­кие бы ас­со­ци­ации не вы­дава­ло ис­терзан­ное пос­то­ян­ной нер­вотреп­кой и не­досы­пом под­созна­ние. Джон от­ча­ян­но трет ткань жес­ткой щет­кой и ти­хо ма­терит­ся сквозь зу­бы — ле­дяная во­да приш­лась бы как нель­зя кста­ти, толь­ко та­кой в Аф­га­нис­та­не нет. Здесь она всег­да чуть теп­лая, чуть под­сла­щен­ная, чуть от­да­ющая же­лезом.  
  
 _Поч­ти как кровь._  
  
У Джо­на ед­ва ли не впер­вые в жиз­ни кру­жит­ся го­лова от это­го за­паха, и он раз­дра­жен­но прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за, на­чиная ды­шать ртом и мыс­ленно ве­дя от­счет от де­сяти до од­но­го. А по­том на­обо­рот. Это дол­жно по­мочь. Па­ничес­кая ата­ка для во­ен­но­го — обыч­ное де­ло, сол­да­ты час­то при­ходят в сан­часть за по­мощью или со­ветом.  
  
А ку­да бе­жать док­то­ру?  
  
 _Кровь всег­да ос­та­ет­ся кровью._  
  
Джон де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох и рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи. Пят­на по­нем­но­гу от­сти­рыва­ют­ся с ру­баш­ки, и это до­бав­ля­ет Джо­ну уве­рен­ности в собс­твен­ных си­лах. Тре­вожит его лишь то, что он не зна­ет, как из­ба­вить­ся от ощу­щения въ­ев­шей­ся в ко­жу чу­жой кро­ви.  
  
Да и мож­но ли знать та­кое?  
  
Крас­ные раз­во­ды на собс­твен­ной фор­ме по­рож­да­ют внут­ри ди­кое ощу­щение бес­си­лия. Но во­ен­врач обя­зан сох­ра­нять спо­кой­ствие, тер­петь все нев­зго­ды и уметь обод­ря­юще по­мол­чать, си­дя ря­дом с рас­те­рян­ным, толь­ко что по­теряв­шим на­пар­ни­ка сол­да­том.  
  
И Джон мол­чит.

***

  
Вып­лыть из мор­ской глу­бины слож­но, но ре­аль­но. Го­раз­до труд­нее, ока­зав­шись на бе­регу, пе­рес­тать ви­деть се­бя уто­нув­шим, воз­ле­жащим на дне, мир­но по­ко­ящим­ся под толщью во­ды. В осо­бен­ности, ког­да эта толщь во­ды — ты сам.  
  
Эту прос­тую ис­ти­ну Джон У­от­сон за­поми­на­ет на всю жизнь, па­дая на ко­лени пе­ред раз­бившим­ся у крыль­ца Бар­тса Шер­ло­ком. Вок­руг мель­те­шат лю­ди, пы­та­ясь от­тол­кнуть Джо­на, от­теснить, по­пытать­ся по­мочь Шер­ло­ку, толь­ко все зря. Го­лубые, прак­ти­чес­ки ак­ва­мари­новые гла­за ос­текле­нело смот­рят в та­кого же цве­та не­беса, а зна­мени­тый си­ний шарф весь ис­пещрен баг­ро­выми раз­во­дами.  
  
Ус­лужли­вая па­мять быс­тро под­ска­зыва­ет, что мож­но сде­лать в этом слу­чае.  
  
 _Ли­бо выб­ро­сить, ли­бо за­мочить в со­ляном рас­тво­ре._  
  
Та­кая же мысль нас­ти­га­ет Джо­на, ког­да он бро­са­ет­ся к Мэ­ри, ко­торая хри­пит и каш­ля­ет, за­жимая ра­ну в гру­ди. Мэ­ри улы­ба­ет­ся, смот­рит на не­го блес­тя­щими от слез гла­зами и го­ворит, го­ворит, го­ворит… А кровь рас­плы­ва­ет­ся под не­пос­лушны­ми паль­ца­ми при­чуд­ли­выми узо­рами, пач­кая свет­лую ткань, и Джон очень быс­тро по­нима­ет, что сно­ва, черт возь­ми, сно­ва, про­иг­ры­ва­ет бой с кос­тля­вой ста­рухой.  
  
Впро­чем, нет.  _В этот раз Джон У­от­сон про­иг­ры­ва­ет вой­ну._  
  
Все еще ба­юкая те­перь нав­сегда ус­нувшую Мэ­ри в сво­их объ­яти­ях, Джон смар­ги­ва­ет, су­дорож­но гло­тая став­ший чуть теп­лым, чуть слад­ко­ватым и чуть от­да­ющим же­лезом воз­дух, и… зах­ле­быва­ет­ся. Зах­ле­быва­ет­ся сво­ими ощу­щени­ями, сво­ими эмо­ци­ями, сво­им бес­си­ли­ем. От это­го не спа­сешь­ся, не убе­жишь, не вып­лы­вешь.  
  
Да и нуж­но ли плыть?  
  
Крас­ные раз­во­ды на си­ней гла­ди смот­рятся столь вы­чур­но, что хо­чет­ся кри­чать.  
  
 _ **И Джон кри­чит.**_


End file.
